


Let Foot Be Like Feather

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way home from the events of <i>The Hobbit</i>, Bilbo has a conversation with young Estel, and a dance with Elladan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Foot Be Like Feather

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Challenge:** [Rivendell](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/282988.html?thread=4226412#t4226412): dancing. 
> 
> The title is a quote from a song in _The Hobbit_ , one of my favourites, that the Elves sing to Bilbo as a 'lullaby'. ("Your lullaby would waken a drunken goblin!" - Bilbo)

Bilbo sat in a corner of the Hall of Fire, watching the dancing Elves spin across the floor. Next to him sat the only other person in the room that wasn’t dancing, the young boy introduced to him as Estel, who was cheerfully telling him who everyone was and sharing all the gossip. 

“That’s Glorfindel,” Estel said, pointing out a tall golden-haired Elf, who was pulling a dark Elf of much slighter frame onto the floor. “And that’s Erestor, he’s my tutor. He always says he doesn’t like to dance, but he never says no when Glorfindel asks.” 

“I never saw a pair so unalike that were more obviously together,” Bilbo said with a grin. 

“Oh!” Estel exclaimed. “That explains so much.” They watched the golden Elf spin the darker one around the floor, until their attention was caught by Elrond entering the room, closely followed by his sons. Elrond whispered a word in the closest lady’s ear, and she smiled, taking his hand. They twirled down the floor together. Bilbo laughed at the sight of the dignified Elf lord spinning like a top. 

“Ada always dances with all the ladies,” Estel said. “Sometimes he dances with my mother. I like it when he does that. She hardly ever laughs except then.”

“It’s important to keep your mother happy,” Bilbo said, turning his attention to Estel for a moment. “Why is she sad?”

Estel fidgeted. “I’m not sure. I think ‘cause my real dad died. That was a long time ago though. I was just a baby. I don’t remember where we lived before here.”

Bilbo ruffled a hand through the child’s hair. “Well, I’m sure you do your best to make her happy, and it’s not your fault she isn’t.” 

“Thank you,” Estel said. “I do try. It’s just so hard to behave sometimes. I can’t wait until I’m older and can learn to fight and go out with my brothers and kill Orcs!” 

Bilbo shook his head. “Killing Orcs isn’t half as much fun as it sounds, Estel. Don’t grow up until you have to.” 

Estel grinned. “Elrohir and Elladan have been alive for _centuries_ and sometimes it’s like they haven’t grown up. And sometimes it’s like they’re _too_ grown up, if you know what I mean.”

Bilbo nodded. “It’s pretty common among Elves, Estel,” he said. “We mortals, we’ve got to stick together.” He put out a hand, and Estel shook it firmly. 

“Here’s to sticking together!” Estel grinned. “I wish you didn’t have to go soon. When I’m bigger, I’ll come and visit you if you like?”

“If you get much bigger, you won’t fit in my house,” Bilbo said, smiling. At ten years old, Estel was over five feet tall and nowhere near done growing. 

Estel frowned. “Well, then, you’ll just have to come back to Rivendell lots of times.”

“Agreed,” Bilbo said. “I’m definitely coming back.” 

They went back to watching the dancers. Elladan and Elrohir were dancing with each other, moving perfectly in time together. Elladan caught Estel’s eye, and whispered in his brother’s ear. They made their way over to Estel and Bilbo. 

“We can’t leave you two out,” Elrohir said, laughing. “This next dance is easy, Estel, come on.” Estel smiled at Bilbo and stood up, moving off with Elrohir. The music paused, and Elrond kissed the hand of the lady he was with and let her go, moving to another. Several other dancers switched partners as well, though Erestor and Glorfindel stayed firmly together, despite a few longing glances aimed at Glorfindel from some of the younger maidens in the room. 

‘Well, Master Hobbit,” Elladan said. “Fear not, this dance is no trouble to learn at all.” He put out a hand, and Bilbo took it. 

“It hasn’t been that long since I last danced the Springle-ring,” Bilbo said. 

The music started again, and Bilbo was swept away on it. The music sang of laughter and joy, and of the wind in the trees, and of the stars on a cloudless night. Elladan’s hands in his were firm and steady. He could sense that he was being guided but could not tell what his feet were doing, just knew it was right, the way they moved under him. 

The dance was a journey, an adventure. Sometimes they spun in circles, sometimes they danced down the length of the room. He could glimpse from time to time, others moving around him, Elrond’s face, full of laughter, Estel, grinning over at him, but mostly it was just the dance that kept him focused, the movement and the grace, and the power of it. 

When the music ceased again, he found that he was back near the corner that he and Estel had been sitting in earlier. He let go of Elladan’s hands and immediately felt like he was losing his balance. Elladan caught him again, a large hand against his back. 

“That sometimes happens,” he said ruefully. “You will be well in a moment.” Elladan sat down on the floor next to him, which brought their heads about level. “So, Master Hobbit, what do you think of elvish dancing?” 

Bilbo nodded, still a little dazed. “You could persuade me to do it again,” he said. Elrohir and Estel appeared just then, and Elrohir sank down beside Elladan on the floor, glancing at his twin with some amusement. 

Estel laid a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “Goodnight,” he said. “It’s my bedtime, Mother will be expecting me. I hope to see you again in the morning, Bilbo?”

“Yes, indeed,” Bilbo said. “Sleep sound, Estel.” 

Estel gave a little wave to the twins, who waved back again, and made his way out of the room. Bilbo stepped forward a little, and found that he could stand by himself now. 

“I think I’ll follow the boy’s example,” he said. “Goodnight, my fair twins, and thank you for the dance, Elladan.” He bowed. 

“My pleasure, certainly,” Elladan said. “Well, Elrohir, we should find ourselves new partners, should we not, as we appear to have been abandoned?”

“Fate is cruel,” Elrohir said with a laugh. “Oh, look, there are two young maidens over there who seem to be in need of partners!” He jumped up, pulling Elladan up with him. “Good night and pleasant dreams, Bilbo. Do not be too surprised if you hear once again our lullaby near dawn!” 

Bilbo laughed, moving toward the doors of the Hall of Fire. His last glimpse of the room showed Elrohir kneeling at the feet of a lovely young Elf-maid, entreating with her dramatically for a dance, while Elladan and his chosen partner glided off together gracefully. 

On the way to his bedroom, he paused at a window, looking up at the bright stars, and across the river, in the direction of Hobbiton. Out of the darkness, Bag End called to him, and he knew, no matter how sweet Rivendell was, it was not time to stay here. Soon he would be heading off toward the west, toward the Shire, toward home. 

“Someday I’ll stay for good,” he whispered to the walls around him, and made his way to the door of his own room, and the large bed that awaited him there.


End file.
